


The World Around Us

by Pangrim



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Both explicit and vague mentions of injuries, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, I like to think about how Byleth has a goddess inside of them, Non-Binary Byleth, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25125088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pangrim/pseuds/Pangrim
Summary: Byleth walks through the stages of the injured
Relationships: Jeritza von Hrym/My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth & Alois Rangeld, My Unit | Byleth & Manuela Casagranda
Kudos: 34





	The World Around Us

Byleth stepped out of the bath and picked up a towel. The pink tinted water was bad to look at. They dabbed the towel against the cut on their side and sighed. It certainly was not fatal, but it would be painful for the foreseeable future. 

They pulled on half of their clothes, and reached for their undershirt, then paused. They still had to get the wound treated.

Byleth opened the door a crack and dropped the somewhat bloody towel on the floor, then went back into the room. They sat on the edge of the bed and poked at the cut. It was not the best course of action. However, they were bored. 

“Professor Byleth?” Manuela opened the door. 

Byleth angel their body so only their side could be seen from the door. They looked down, waiting for the order from the physician. 

“Hello, Byleth! Nice to see you’re moving about.” She laughed and walked over. “You don’t have to hide from me. I can’t use healing magic right now, but I have the bandages we need.”

Byleth turned back towards her. She chatted cheerily as she treated their side, and they offered small responses in return. It did not take long for the songstress to have the wound properly covered. 

“And, there!” She stepped back. “Doesn’t that feel better?”

Byleth looked at her and nodded. 

“Wonderful! Now, promise to let me know if it gets any worse.” She instructed. 

Byleth nodded again. 

“Now, now.” She scolded. “I know you by now. Make a better promise.”

They raised one of their hands. “I…promise.” Byleth said. 

“Thank you, dear. I’ll check on that again later.” Manuela patted Byleth’s head. They ducked a little, but not too far. They waved as she walked out, then looked back at the water. 

Byleth looked back at the door as there was another knock. They grabbed their undershirt and pulled it on, then grabbed the rest of their clothes and finished getting dressed. 

There was another, somewhat inpatient knock. They hovered a hand near their side and went to the door, opening it up. 

Hubert was standing there, tapping his foot. Ferdinand was by his side, leaning on the wall. 

“Are you done in here, Professor?” Hubert asked. 

“Yes…clearing out.” Byleth said. 

Hubert nodded swiftly. Byleth walked out and let Hubert help Ferdinand in. 

They sighed and looked up and down the hallway. There were people moving in and out of rooms with baths. Medics were occasionally ducking in and taking care of those inside. These rooms were for those who could mostly move on their own. 

Byleth wandered down the hallway towards the rooms for those needed more intense help. They were not as bad as the tents outside, for those who had no chance to even make it inside. Byleth hated those tents. 

They stopped by a room and knocked softly, then walked in. 

“Who’s there…?” Alois called softly, looking towards the door, then beamed. “Byleth!” 

He immediately began to try to sit up. Byleth hurried to his side, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. Their fingers brushed against the bandages that were on his entire torso. 

“Oh, I know, I know. Stay down.” Alois huffed. 

Byleth nodded and sat next to his bed.

“Don’t look so worried, Professor! I’ll be moved into a shared room soon.” Alois smiled after him. 

Byleth blinked once. They had not been aware that they had any sort of tells. It seemed that had been getting closer to Alois than they had even realized themself. 

“That’s good.” They said simply. 

“Isn’t it? I’m looking forward to entertaining my new roommates!” Alois chuckled. 

Byleth’s face wore a fraction of a frown. Alois was talking big, but they were still worried. Typically, if Alois truly had a small injury, he would hop up with a joke. In the past few minutes, Alois had not made a single one. 

“…Be careful.” Byleth said. “Don’t get too much off your…chest.”

Alois blinked for a moment, then looked down at his bandages, then let out a hearty laugh. “I’m looking forward to get these off soon! Hopefully a have some good roommates, maybe even some *fan*-dages!” 

Byleth smiled slightly. They stood up and patted Alois’s head. 

“Oh? What’s this?” Alois blinked and smiled. 

Byleth took their hand back and looked at Alois. Alois chuckled and shook his head. “Thanks for coming, Byleth. Now, Mercedes threatened me with a ghost story if I don’t get my rest!”

Byleth smiled faintly at Alois’s shiver. They waved at him, and Alois waved back. Byleth looked at him for a couple more seconds, then walked out. 

They walked slower than they had before, and mentally allowed themself to blame the stride on their injury. They kept a gentle hand on their side as they went. They stood to the side of the broad entrance of the monastery. 

Byleth watched as Petra and Caspar hurried by. Petra was carrying a bucket of water and box of bandages out to the tents. Caspar was carrying a few boxes, the stack wobbling dangerously. 

They sighed quietly and walked down the steps at a slow pace, wincing every few feet. It was a painful walk for two reasons. However, they made it to the medical tents. 

Byleth kept to the side as they wandered through the tents, making sure not to get in anyone’s way. It was a scary place for anyone to be in. They managed to keep walking until they got to the tent they were aiming for. 

Byleth moved inside the tent and looked at the cot. Jeritza was laying on his back, and peered up to look at the one who entered. 

“What are you doing here?” Jeritza coughed softly. 

Byleth walked in and looked around the tent. 

“What are you thinking now?” Jeritza did not bother trying to sit up. 

Byleth ignored the questions and went to the the sides of the tent. There were small flaps to roll up and let light in. Byleth carefully opened it up and tied up the flaps to keep it open. 

“I would prefer to stay in the dark.” Jeritza shook his head. 

Byleth went to his side and sat on the edge of the cot. They reached into the pocket inside of their coat and took out a wrapped candy. 

“…How long has that been in there?” He asked. 

“Few hours...forgot about it. The wrapper protected the caramel.” Byleth held it between their fingers and held it out. Jeritza sighed and opened his mouth. Byleth popped the caramel in for him. 

“I…know you like sweets.” Byleth mumbled. 

Jeritza ate the caramel. “I do. It is nice that you remember that.” 

Byleth reached out and smoothed Jeritza’s hair. They played with it, carefully running their fingers through the soft locks. Jeritza closed his eyes and enjoyed the contact. 

“…It rained.” Jeritza eventually mumbled. 

“Hm?” Byleth made a quiet noise to encourage Jeritza to speak more. 

Jeritza opened one of his eyes a crack. “When I was injured.”

Byleth winced and shook their head. They did not want to remember that moment. 

“You put a hand over my injury and tried to heal me. You cried, and it rained.” Jeritza continued anyway.

“I…I didn’t mean for it to.” Byleth said softly. 

Jeritza reached up with a trembling hand and touched Byleth’s green hair. It emitted a small, unnatural glow. 

“Does it make you sad?” Byleth mumbled softly.

“No.” Jeritza shook his head. “I’m glad. You like me enough to change the weather, and the world around us.”

A soft blush settled on Byleth’s cheeks. They leaned down and gently pressed their forehead against Jeritza’s shoulder. Jeritza rested his arm on Byleth’s shoulders. 

The two stayed there, cuddling in their own way. An orange warmth shined through the window flaps. 

Once Jeritza’s breathing steadied out, Byleth carefully removed the arm from their shoulders and laid it on Jeritza’s chest. The color through the window made Jeritza’s pale hair, tinting it orange. 

The color was reminiscent of the “sweet delights” that Jeritza enjoyed so much. Byleth removed themself quietly from the tent and started back into the monastery. 

Petra and Caspar started on their next supply run, more pep in their steps as they hurried away from Linhardt and Dorothea, who were treating their next patients. 

Alois looked out the window, smiling as he began to carefully structure his next puns. 

Manuela’s hands sparked with a soft glow that matched the window as she treated Ferdinand’s face. 

Hubert smiled faintly from the corner, then turned and left to return to Edelgard and Bernadetta. 

Mercedes quietly entered Jeritza’s tent. She smiled softly and took the caramel wrapper, brushed the bangs off of his face, and stepped out to let him rest in the therapeutic sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter is @Ishtore!


End file.
